I dont think I can do this!
by punky1012
Summary: What happens when the whole of the ninja world forget the notorious 'Uchiha Sasuke' ? well Ill tell you through a story...  Well that was a bad summary
1. 2

She wondered back to her room so that she could finally rest for the night and hoped she didn't have to mother her father ever again.

The beams of light hit her face as the sun rose, she batted her eye lashes and sat up.

As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she grabbed her alarm clock and screeched as the time was 11:00 am.

"It can't be this time!" she jumped to her feet and rushed into the bathroom. Her feet slid across the white tiles of her bathroom. She stripped from her nighty and hopped in the shower before turning it on and got a nasty shock of cold water down her backside.

Soon after the heat of the water raised and she was able to calm down, She applied shampoo to her hair and lathered generously and rinsed, and repeated the same with the conditioner but had a 5 minute pause before rinsing so she washed her body with soap in the meantime.

She hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round her body. She walked towards the mirror and rubbed away a sample of the condensation.

"Still hate you" she referred to her eyes. She hastily dried her hair and left it to fall to place. Then soon after put on her underwear and binded her chest over her bra ( for extra support ) , Added on her black sleeveless top and string vest over the top , Pulled up her 3 ¼ length trousers and wrapped bandages round her right leg to add a kunai satchel too. And finally pulled the zip up on her normal hoddie that she loved dearly.

"Hmph" she sighed as again she panicked for no reason as her mission started at 2 .

She slumped down onto her bed again.

"I do this every morning , and im never late , and always the first to arrive at the meeting point." She thought.

She laid down on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Hinata!"

Her fathers voiced pierced through her ears.

" I know he is coming here is coming to kill us all!" the psychotic man screeched,

"Coming" She replied and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Why did she say 'no'!" The angry Hokage said as he paced up and down his new office.<p>

"Naruto." An ANBU officer appeared.

"What did I say to you people called me Hokage Sama , and what is it?"

"Well Hokage Sama , That prisoner has sensed an apparent 'familiar' chakra outside Konoha" The masked officer replied.

"What kind of chakra?" The curious Hokage said

"Well its seems to be of an evil aura" The officer replied.

"Bring her in"…

"Hai."

The ANBU member disappeared and hastily re-appeared with the prisoner.

"Now tell me what you know?" The hokage said

"I don't know anything , I know as much as you do , everybody remembers something but not sure to what it is , but this chakra reminds me of my impalement" the red head said.

"What impalement!" Both Naruto and the ANBU officer asked

" Im not sure to where it came from but I know it was a powerful chakra used to do so , the noise will forever be imprinted in my brain, that horrible noise of thousands of birds at once" She grabbed her chest and opened her top to the huge scar in between and underneath her breasts .

Naruto had never met a girl as bold as she and went into a huge 'ero-senin' grin , even though he could not see all of her chest and she was only merely showing her cleavage.

She quickly covered herself and gave him a frightening stare.

Naruto quickly averted his gaze and asked the ANBU officer to return prisoner 897 back to her cell.

* * *

><p>"I need to get in there without distractions or diversions" The lonely Uchiha said to himself.<p>

He rubbed his chin at the thought , He wasent quite sure to where the 'New' Konoha was but he knew it was in this direction.

"Ohayo stranger" A female voice entered his ears.

He turned to see a familiar face.

"Ino Yamanaka" He thought.

He ignored her comment and continued to walk.

"Hey are you deaf? Are you lost? What village are you from?"

" Don't talk to me." He replied with his usual cold and stern voice.

"Wow he is a total hottie , and his voice is so nice and he has the cutest ass" she thought.

"Do you need help?" she asked politely .

He stopped in his tracks .

"Don't you have something else to do?" he asked

" Well I was grabbing some herbs and plants for my shop , and ive got them now so I can help you" she said flirtatiously.

"damn she is so annoying , but I cant kill her , it will blow my cover" he thought

"sooo?" she asked his blank expression .

"fine." He said

She giggled .

"what do you need help with?" she asked as she clinged to his arm

"I need to go to your village" he said without returning a gaze.

"Oh whys that?" she asked

"I cant tell her im coming to your village to rape one of your team mates" he thought

He looked at her closely and went close to her ear.

"It's a secret" he said in a breathless husky voice

She literally melted at the way he was being towards her .

"Ohhkay!" she said as she lead the way.

"Stupid bitch" he thought

* * *

><p>"Gomen Kiba and Hinata" Shino replied for being 4 minutes late to their meeting point.<p>

"Better be bug boy" Kiba said in his usual cocky manner

"Its ok Shino" Hinata said as she bowed.

"So what is out mission" Shino asked

"Kiba-kun , you got the scroll right?" Hinata questioned

"yes Hina-chan!"

"here, you read it" he said as he passed the scroll over.

_Team 8 _

_A rank Mission :_

_You must go to the hidden mist on the 16__th__ august and defeat any opposition on the way._

_Once you reach the village go to the town hall and dispose of the general Haruka Hinamori,_

_As this character is a fake and uses a body replacement jutsu._

_Tai jutsu skill : 8.9'_

_Gen jutsu: 0.0_

_Hidden technigue: N/A_

_ Yours scincerly _

_ Naruto Uzumaki the great Hero of Konoha./Hokage_

Hinata cringed at the repeat of his name and arrogance.

"Well we shall be going " Shino said as the rest of the team followed the mysterious team-mate out of 'New Konoha' .

* * *

><p>"Soo whats your name?" Ino questioned the stranger before her<p>

"Why do you ask?" sasuke said , still remaining that blank expression

"Well just curious , well if you not going to tell me im not going to tell you mine"

"Fine"

"Your mean"

"Ive been told before"

"Why don't we play a guessing game?" she said as she nudged him

"What do you mean?" he question finally sharing eye contact.

"Well if I guess your first name or surname I can ask about yourself and the same applies for you" she smiled

"you first then"

"Oh kay lemme think … Hatori?"

"No" he replied quickly

"Oh , ok your turn"

"Sakura Haruno?" he asked

"NO!" she screamed

"Ok , your go"

"How do you know sakura?"

"who?"

"oh ok , umm are you a Hatake?"

"no"

"your go then" she said

"Haruno Sakura?"

"What the hell that's the same thing!"

"You just look like a Haruno Sakura"

"No I don't!"

"Well you look like a Rock Lee" she said spitefully

He cringed at the thought of Rock Lee and Sakura in the same context

"ok final guess , im guessing your name is Ino Yamanaka" he said confidently

"Wha! How do you know!" She screeched

"It's a guess" he said and walked on ahead.

"wait up ! you don't know where you're going!" she screeched as she chased him.

* * *

><p>"Give me the map Kiba!" Shino shouted<p>

"nah man , I know where I'm goin it's like round this corner" He said as he pointed the direction he was referring too.

As they turned the corner it was a dead end a common occurrence of team 8.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said

"Look its shinos fault he gave me the map!" He said furiously as he pointed at their fellow team mate.

"YOU HAD THE MAP ALL ALONG!" both Hinata and Shino screamed.

"Yeah right , come on Akamaru" Kiba said as he turned back to their entrance of this dead end.

The team squabbled all the way to the Hidden Mist. They had no distractions or enemies on the way , maybe because the enemies got tired of waiting.

Once they reached the centre of the village they had put their eyes on the town hall, they all looked at each other and approached the building.

"Hinata you activate your byukugan and stay put here, Kiba you are our distraction" Shino said informingly

"Why am I the distraction!" Kiba complained

"There is no time to argue , we have already wasted enough time!" Shino said

"Hai , hai" said kiba as her pursued the position.

Hinata Activated her Bykugan , She could see only 3 figures in the hall.

"Strange" she thought

Suddenly she felt 2 hands grab her throat , she struggled , the hands were increasingly becoming tighter.

"Your eyes are no match for my power" a voice close to her ears said.

She started to choke , the hands brought her body up into the air. This technique was unbelievably strong there was no person before her , just the feeling of hands and that dark voice.

She was hopeless she could feel her chakra being drained , she was becoming drowsy .

"Kiba where is Hinata!" Shino screamed

" wasent she looking at the building from that tree?" Kiba asked

" Yes but where is she now!" Shino replied

"Hinata!" The team screamed as they searched for her.

Hinata was at the point of losing consciousness.

"Haruka you bastard, stop!" a muffled voice said.

Hinata opened her eyes slightly to see Kakashi sensei before her.

Kakashi Activated his Sharingan and chidori and cut at the translucent arms. The arms retreated , Kakashi caught Hinata and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Ka-ka-shi" Hinata said before passing out.

"Kakashi Sensei what the hell are you doing you perv!" Kibas said as he fell on his rump , from slipping down a small hill also dragging Shino with him.

"Well I was doing something both of you should have been doing, you don't understand how important it is too keep Hinata-sama alive do you!"Kakashi shouted

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei" Shino said , then nudged his arrogant team mate.

"Gomen." Kiba said childishly

"Hmph , Kiba you look after Hinata-sama , can I trust you to do that?" Kakashi said as he placed Hinata on his lap.

"Huh! Why do I have to babysit!" he complained

"SHE IS YOUR TEAM-MATE!" Kakashi screamed.

Kiba gulped

"Kay."

"Let's go shino" Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Shino jumped into the town hall.

"Always Shino , Shino , Shino!" Kiba said to himself.

He looked down at Hinata , and could see the bruises forming around her neck. He pulled her up by her shoulders.

"Shit , what the fuck happened?" he said as he pulled her Forehead protector of her neck.

The bruises were the shapes of two large hands, turning black and blue and starting to swell slightly.

"Ouch" Kiba thought. He took of his Leather jacket and formed a pillow like shape out of it, he placed her head on top of it and lay her down on her back.

"Shesh , our team sucks." Kiba said as he picked at the tree beside him with a kunai.

* * *

><p>"So this is the New Konoha?" Sasuke questioned.<p>

"Hai" Ino said

He hated her smile , why is she so happy? , her village was destroyed and she doesn't even know how. Sasuke felt unaccomplished hence nobody knew it was him who destroyed the village.

"You there , who are you! And where are you from?" An ANBU officer said

"Don't worry he is perfectly fine" Ino said

"Who is he?"

"Umm well, ano , umm…" Ino mumbled and fidgeted

"Miss Yamanaka you have brought an evil aura to our village!" The officer said

"What do you mean he hasn't done anything!" she screeched

"Damn her voice is so annoying" Sasuke thought as casually stood there as this argument erupted.

"His chakra is evil" The officer explained

" We all have a little evil in us" Sasuke spoke , with a sinister grin.

"Who are you?" The officer asked

"Uchiha Sasuke , the avenger"

"Uchiha!" Both the officer and Ino exhaled

"Hn" Sasuke grunted with a grin.


	2. 3

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke..." _A voice kept repeating that name.

"_I am the avenger of my clan, I will destroy your precious Konoha ,Naruto!" _It continued.

"_it's finished , my last mission is complete , so hold still Naruto as I..."  
><em>

Hinata woke up.

She was breathing heavily she looked round her surroundings, she saw Kibas jacket next to her.

"Kiba?" she asked anomalously.

She sat up. She looked at the tree beside her, there were words carved into it.

'_Fuck this shit'  
><em>

She knew that Kiba would have carved that, but where was he?

She got up from the ground.

"Kiba?" she asked again.

No reply.

It was getting dark and she was alone in a forest, no equipment she had nothing.

She activated her Byukugan , looked around her surroundings.

There was nothing.

"Kiba!" she screamed. The birds in the trees retreated and left with fluttering of wings and caws.

She sat on the ground again and hugged her knees and sobbed to herself.

* * *

><p>Hiashi stopped in his tracks as his chakra sensed something. He dropped his scrolls in his office.<p>

Knocked over his desk with his arm and stormed out.

"Hiashi-Sama!" his comrades and servants shouted

He screeched down the streets of 'New Konoha'

He followed the traced of the chakra and activated his Byukugan to set his eyes on his target.

Sasuke sensed him coming, so he activated his Sharingan and pulled his blade from his holster, and stood to position.

The ANBU officer ran at Sasuke and prepared to battle.

Sasuke hit him straight on his forehead with the handle of his sword as well as sending a powerful amount of Chidori through his skull. Sending the ANBU officer to scream in pain and fall to the floor.

Ino screeched as she saw blood escape his ears. She looked at Sasuke with fear in her eyes; he looked back and gave her a sinister smile. However that small distraction gave Hiashi to be able to grab his throat and push him to the floor.

"Fast" Sasuke thought

Sasuke twisted his right leg around Hinashis leg and twisted him of and pulled his blade to his throat. Hiashi used his jutsu of 'Rotation' and span Sasuke off him. Sasuke flew backwards.

"I knew you would come back" Hiashi said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Huh! You know who I am!" Sasuke shouted and pulled himself up.

"Yes, I didn't forget anything" he said as he ran at Sasuke again. Sasuke jumped over Hiashi and kicked the back of his head sending Hiashi to the floor.

"Your quite fast for an old man" Sasuke said as he turned his head back to him.

Hiashi pulled himself of the floor.

"Give up old man" Sasuke said

"Why should I?" a voice appeared before Sasuke

"90 trigrams! 800 gentle fists!" Hiashi said as his clone behind Sasuke smothered to the ground.

Sasuke had never seen so much power at once; then again he had never been faced with the Byukugan before.

Sasuke tried to resist but he couldn't escape. He took the 800 fists to the abdomen.

"AMATERASU!" Sasuke screamed as he was being pummelled.

Hiashi completed his fists , and jumped back a few meters

Sasuke coughed up blood and looked at Hiashi with his eyes.

"Hn" Hiashi grunted as he felt great

Sasuke felt like he was close to passing out, he grabbed his fore arm and powered his chakra to his palm.

"CHIDORI BLADE!" Sasuke screamed.

* * *

><p>She woke up shaking with a bead of cold sweat on her forehead.<p>

She pulled the glasses of her face and put them on her side table. She pulled her top open and rubbed her wound .

"He's here" she sat up from her bed and ran to the bars of her cell.

"He's here!" She screamed over and over.

"Karin Shut up , your acting like Jugo" a male voice said.

"Im not ,Suigetsu , I can tell , his chakra is near , he coming for us all!" She insanely said.

"Calm down Karin" He said

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed louder.

"Shhh , do you want more testing!" Suigetsu shouted as he hit at his cell wall.

"What is going on down here?" a ANBU officer asked .

"he's here , you know the man I was talking about he is here! I can sense him , please let me go , please" She continued to say 'please as she descended to the floor shaking and crying.

The ANBU officer tapped her shoulder.

"Nobody cares about you and your winning , you are a criminal."

"Fuck you , why am I even here! , do you even know!"

The ANBU officer laughed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood to her feet and wiped her tears away with a sleeve of her hoodie.<p>

She jumped back and forth upwards between two trees. She stood on the tip of one tree.

"I can see Konoha from here" She thought so she dropped to the floor and ran towards the direction.

She was running too fast she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings,

The forest was on fire.

She stopped herself leaving a cloud of dust mud to raise.

"what the?..." she said to herself.

She activated her Byukugan and looked at the centre of the circle of fire.

"Akamaru!" she screamed as the dog was trapped in the centre of these flames.

She ran towards the fire.

The dog was wincing in fear.

She panicked; she had no idea how to stop these flames.

"Akamaru , don't worry , Hinata is here" she said try to reassure the dog.

"Kiba!" she shouted.

"Where is he? , he would never leave Akamaru alone , never." She thought. 

She pulled off her hoodie and pulled it over her head, she counted to '3' and ran through the fire.

She held onto the dog , and tried to calm him down by stroking his fur continually.

"Ok , Akamaru , you need to be brave , im going to get on your back and cover us, you need to run as fast as you can , ok?"

Akamaru barked in response and followed his orders.

The dog leaped through the fire, to the dry mud road.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Hinata said as she messed up the patch of fur on the top of his head.

Akamaru Barked again in response.

* * *

><p>"Rotation!" a voice screamed , deflecting the chidori blade away from Hiashi.<p>

"Neji?" Hiashi said at his hero.

"So you the Notorious Uchiha Sasuke?" Neji said at the struggling Sasuke.

"What is that jutsu?" Sasuke thought

"So are you?" Neji said

"Hn, yeah and who the fuck are you?" replied Sasuke

"Neji Hyuga, Prepare to die!" Neji said as he ran towards Sasuke

Sasuke was almost out of chakra , he could see Neji was a lot stronger than him right now , so he had no choice but to dodge his attack and retreat.

"You coward!" Neji screamed as Sasuke backed off over the buildings of Konoha.

"Dammit" Sasuke thought

If it wasn't for his chakra everything would be ok.

He backed off into the forest close to Konoha.

"fuck" he said to himself

He sat below a tree , holding his ribs trying to surpass the pain.

"yo , you kay dude?" a voice said.

Sasuke turned to face a tall, tanned man standing beside him.

Sasuke ignored him.

"cool , its ok , but if you like need medical shit I can go get some"

Sasuke was shocked by this kind offer. So Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing Karin?" Suigestu asked.<p>

"I need to get out of here , have you recovered your chakra yet!" she shouted.

Karin was pacing back and forth in her cell with a panicked look on her face.

"Karin calm down!" he said

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down!" she shouted

"fuck sakes Karin , how is this 'person' going to get you, in prison?"

She stopped in her tracks, and turned her head to him.

"he is fucking powerful he can destroy us with a blink of an eye , so we need to get out of here!"

"fine" suigetsu said as he walked towards the cell door.

"Huh!" Karin said

Suigetsu's body turned into water and he moved himself under the bars.

And reformed himself on the other side.

"Yohoo! ANBU officers I have seemed to have escaped!" he screamed childishly

"What are you doing baka!" she said

"Getting the keys Duh!" he said with a grin.

"You there!, how did you escape?" the ANBU officer said and he went to reprehend him

"well I.." suigetsu said as he back handed the officer and kicked him aside.

"oh sorry I slipped , take my hand" Suigetsu said as he offered his hand to the ANBU officer.

Stupidly the officer went to take his hand.

Suigetsu grabbed his hand and pulled him back over his shoulder , flying him into the wall as well as taking the keys from the holster.

He walked towards Karins cell and pushed the key through the key hole and twisted.

"My lady" he said as he bowed

"Baka!" she said as she hit his head to the floor.

"Arigato would be nice!" he shouted from the floor.

"Come on lets go get Jugo!" she said as she ran towards the psychiatric cells.

* * *

><p>Akamaru and Hinata were heading back to Konoha.<p>

"Akamaru , do you know where Kiba went?" Hinata asked

The animal looked downwards and shook his head.

They headed forth , but to be honest the only thing going on in their heads where ,

"Where did that fire come from?"

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata turned to see Kakashi and Shino running towards her.

"Kakashi! Shino!" she shouted back and waited for them to arrive at her position.

"Where is Kiba?" Kakashi questioned

"I have no idea Kakashi sensei , I found his coat." She said as she pulled the jacket of Akamarus back.

"where did that baka go?" Shino said to himself

"why would he leave Akamaru , though?" Shino asked Hinata and Kakashi

"he must off had further intentions , that he didn't need the support of his Ninja dog" Kakashi said as he rubbed his chin.

"But he would never leave Akamaru alone! , let alone in fire.." Hinata said in worry

The four ninja (including Akamaru) stood in confusion , where had their team mate run off too? And why?

"Ok we have to head back without him , Hinata are you ok?" Kakashi asked

"Hai" she said

Kakashi nodded and promptly raised her and put her on his back.

"Kakashi there is no need" Hinata said and she tried to get off him

"Im sorry Hinata-sama , but this is a precaution hence you are a Hyuga , don't forget that." Kakashi said and he tightened his hands on her legs.

"Kakashi , shall I lead the way?" Shino asked

"Hai , send out some tracker beetles as well so we can find that dunce of a team mate of yours and Shino great work today , I shall have to emend you for your courage to the hokage" Kakashi replied

"Arigato Kakashi Sensei" Shino said as he walked in front of Hinata and Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"Alright I have bandages, ointments, tablets some medical scroll shit and a scalpel" said the tall man proudly<p>

"Oh ok and what's the scalpel for?" Sasuke questioned puzzled

"I'm sorry I am going to have to cut your right leg off" he replied seriously, then burst out into laughter because of Sasuke facial expression.

"I'm just' kidding, I don't know why I brought it, give me a break I'm no medical nin" he laughed

"Oh alright, give me those bandages" Sasuke asked with a angered expression

"Say the magic word" the man smiled

"Okay fine please before I fucking kill you" Sasuke uttered

"Fine, fine don't kill me moody pants…I mean skirt pfffffft!" he laughed while passing the bandages and then started rolling on the floor laughing.

Sasuke continued to be silent while he bandaged his wounds .

"why did you bother helping me?" Sasuke questioned

"Uhh well , I don't really know , at first I thought you were a girl and a man like me can't leave a woman stranded , but then I realised yo a man so you know , I had to finish what I started." he said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Sasuke actually found this retard of a ninja funny, do he indeed laughed at the poor mutt.

"what! Its true!" said the guy in stiches of laughter

"So what's your name?" questioned Sasuke

"Kiba , and you?" Said Kiba

"Sasuke , Uchiha Sasuke" replied Sasuke

"Oh fine , Kiba , Inuzuka Kiba" said Kiba still laughing.

Sasuke thought to himself "Wait how comes this moron didn't react to the name 'Uchiha' , maybe the idiot doesn't even know"

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not gay dude , but yeah sure , just don't touch me , or I will kill you" He said with a huge grin.

Sasuke got up to his feet .

"Ok some ground rules , I live in a house full of butch lesbians so yeah don't bother asking fo food ,cause yeah yo don't want no frying pan upside yo face" Kiba said

"ok" Sasuke said with a slight squint in his right eye.

* * *

><p>"Arggh stupid cell" Karin complained while Suigetsu struggled opening the door<p>

"Well if you helped…" Suigetsu muttered

"What did you just say" Karin asked while kicking suigetsu to the floor.

"Oh for god sake" Suigetsu screeched

"what!" she said childishly

"we won't be able to get him out if you keep pushing me around!" Suigetsu said as he got up from the ground.

"Jheeze , we need some feminine charm to get the key" Karin said with a wink

"Oh lord" Suigetsu said with his palm on his face

So she rummages through the confiscation box

"Ha!" she said is glory

"what did you find a set of tits in their to fit your 'feminine charm'" Suigetsu said

"of course " she said as she jumped on top of suigetsu

"what the hell are you doing!" he shouted

"making 'feminine charm'!" She said as she stuffed pillows under his top and put his hair into pig-tails ,she also applied some lipstick and high heels she found.

"I look atrocious and this shoes are killing me!" he complained

"You actually look like a girl" she said in amazement.

"No I bloody don't!"

"Im such an artist!" she said in glory.

"Karin!" he shouted

"common sui-sui go charm some muscly ,strong , sexy and masked men!"

"Im not doing this!" he said in refusal

"Yes you are!" she said in glee

* * *

><p>Authors note: I'm so sorry this has taken ages , but well here you go!<p> 


	3. BIG MISTAKE

Hi to ever reads or follows this story,

IVE MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!

Basically I have deleted the first chapter by accident and I cannot find the document on my computer.

So im very sorry , I was mid-way completing the long return of this story by finishing the next chapter. So I decided I would clean up my Doc Manager but instead of deleting the old documents I infact deleted my story , and I replaced some of the chapters but I could not find the beggining.

So if there was someone out there that copyed and pasted my first chapter.

I WOULD BE TOTALLY GREATFULL!

I will continue to look for it through my other computers.

AND IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!

I had exams -.-' .

And with exams there is no time to continue.

But ive almost finished the next chapter.

And it will be a long one to make up for it.

but I want my story to be restored till I can post this new chapter.

SORRY! XXXXXXXX


End file.
